barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 11
Season 11 of ''Barney & Friends'' originally aired on "PBS" from September 17, 2007 to October 12, 2007. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) 40/40 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) 24/40 *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) 27/40 *Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) 23/40 Children *Ryan (Reese Wilson) 13/40 *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) 11/40 *David (Emilio Mazur) 11/40 *Laura (Julia Nicholson) 8/40 *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) 8/40 *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) 8/40 *Eva (Laikyn Garcia) (debut) 7/40 *Megan (Lacy Cavalier) (debut) 6/40 *Victor (Nathaniel Quijano) (debut) 6/40 *Amy (Molly Wilson) 5/40 *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) 5/40 *Nathan (Preston Falconer) (debut) 5/40 *Tyler (Hunter Knoche) (debut) 5/40 *Sofia (Halle Tomlinson) (debut) 5/40 *Tori (Ariel Sanders) (debut) 5/40 *Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) (debut) 3/40 *Mei (Kathryn Yee-Young) (debut) 3/40 *Dylan (Donovan Mbroh) (debut) ''2/40 *Lily (Luxy Banner) (''debut) 2/40 *Myra (Lexi ten Napel) (debut) 2/40 *Noah (Keeton Green) (debut) 2/40 *Heidi (Beckett Galloway-Chapa) (debut) 2/40 *Claire (Alexia Bailey) 2/40 *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) 1/40 *Lucas (Victor Lopez) 1/40 Adults *Mr. Copeland (Dell Johnson) (debut)﻿ 1/40 *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) 3/40 Guest Appearances * Zachary Soliz (played Melanie's Brother in "The Sleepless Sleepover") * Hayden Tweedie (comes back to play Sarah in "The Whole Truth") * Steven Walters (played the Balloon Vendor in "Bop 'til You Drop" and plays the Turtle and the Frog in "The Nature of Things") * Shannon McGrann (played'' as the Owl and Duck in "The Nature of Things" and Susan in "Best in Show") * R. Bruce Elliott (played Ryan's Grandpa in "Grandpa's Visit") * Lisa Baker (played Mom in "Listen!") * Grady Spears (as himself in "Trail Boss Barney") * Jessica Angelskhan (played Rancher Carolyn in "Trail Boss Barney") * Tiffany McEvers (played Rancher Samantha in "Trail Boss Barney") * Maria Durand (played the Mime in "Get Happy!") * Devyn Crook (played Terry in "For The Fun of It") * Lacy Cavalier, Madison Le, Sinjin Vengas, Leesa Zimmerman, Kenneth Ball, Paul Ledet, Emily Levinson, and Shafer Wilkerson (played the Royal Ball Dancers in "No, No, No!") * Devin Turnham (played Dana in "Beethoven's Hear!") * Alan Pollard (played [[Mr. Beethoven﻿|Mr. Beethoven﻿'']] in "Beethoven's Hear!") * Laurel Whitsett, Alison Tolman, Gazel Poignard and Joe Nemmers (played Moms in "Sweet Treats") * Bryce Cass (played as Ramon in "Sweet Treats") * Kattia Prado (as Ramon's Mom in "Sweet Treats") * Alison Mack (played'' as Heidi in "That's What a Mommy Is") * Cara Serber (played as Heidi's Mother in "That's What a Mommy Is") * Kyler Lanning ''(''played as Baby Andrew in "That's What a Mommy Is") * Summer Selby (played Tracy's Mother in "That's What a Mommy Is") * Christine Cunningham, Blake Davidson, Jacquelyn Lengfelder, and Sam Presley (played the Christmas Carolers in "Gift of the Dinos") * Paul Taylor (as the Mailman in "A Visit to Santa") *Jeff Ayers (played as one of Santa's Elves in "A Visit to Santa") *Kyle Nelson (played as one of Santa's Elves in "A Visit to Santa") *Adam Brown (played as one of ''Santa's Elves in "A Visit to Santa") * Steve Jones (played Santa Claus in "A Visit to Santa") Episodes Trivia *This season marked: **The final appearances of Laura, Rachel, Amy, Olivia, Claire and Kelly. **The first appearances of Victor, Mei, Megan and Marcos